In today's media world, ads can be distributed based on content and/or media the ads are distributed with. Ad distribution can also be based on likely viewers of an ad, which can relate to the content and/or media associated with the ad. For example, in distribution of ads that accompany a television program, the distribution can often related to groups of consumers that are likely to view the program. With respect to Internet content, distribution of ads can often relate to key words enter by a user, or the content of a webpage that the user lands on. For example, a person searching for food-related Internet content may receive food-related advertising when receiving search results.